


Forever Mine

by BecksCosmos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksCosmos/pseuds/BecksCosmos
Summary: Selamanya milikku





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoRanger6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRanger6/gifts).

"DANA!!" Carter called after her, but she ran away. Only leaving paw prints in her wake. An unmistakable beauty, akin to what it could have been. All he could do was cry, letting his lover go so easy. The pain ached at his chest, as a familiar hand picked Up his chin. She starred deep into his sullen eyes, and gave a kiss. Dana smiled back, and Carter smiled back. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Assuring her he'd never let her go again. The familiar feelings washed back from the week. All the dreams of her here with him. Falling back into reality as he gripped to let her back. The screams and the echos bounced off of his head. But now, the dreams endded, the void closed, and she became here again, right into his arms. A single tear drop choked Up like the darkest memories in her heart. But a single tear drop peacefully awoken from the love deep teared within. Gripping at it's seams, the tear, it dropped to the floor. Their lips, touching, the stare, ever lasting. The moment forever etched into their memories dripping to their hands. Spilling all over their body the single tear drop washed away. Slipping to the ground with carress. Forehead on forehead, smile to smile, look for look, their starred into each others eyes, and the love forever mesh.


End file.
